1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recognition apparatus, an image recognition method and an image recognition program, and more particularly to an image recognition apparatus, an image recognition method and an image recognition program for reading and recognizing the image such as character or figure entered in the form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the educational teaching material such as a test answer sheet or exercise sheet is often used in the educational institutions such as schools or cram schools.
It is common practice that the student enters the answer on the educational teaching material (form), and the teacher grades the entered answer, employing the educational teaching material including the problem and the answer column.